On His Behalf
by rupin
Summary: After Shinji insults Sumomo, Reiji comes over to comfort her. ReijixSumomo or ReggiexMaylene


_A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't flame it. I've never written anything before, but constructive criticism is welcome! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_I wrote this a long time ago, and edited it until I felt like my eyeballs were about to fall out, but it still may be horrible. Please forgive its horrible-ness!_

_I also used the Japanese names, just because I don't know Reiji's English name yet. Sorry if Sumomo and Reiji are OOC, as well. I haven't exactly seen the episode yet._

_And, in case you didn't know, Shinji is Paul, Sumomo is Maylene, and Reiji is Paul's brother._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

…

Sumomo was sulking around the gym again.

All because of _that_ kid.

That kid, that just so happened to be Reiji's brother.

Who had not a single nice bone in his body, quite contradictory to Reiji.

They had a few things in common…like, their last name and purple hair. But they couldn't be more different.

Shinji was cold-hearted, mean, uncaring, heartless, _horrible._ He insulted her so openly. Would he say that kind of stuff to any other Gym Leader? She though not. Why was he so disrespectful to her? She didn't know. How could Reiji be related to such a mean person? That was what puzzled her the most.

Then there was Reiji. He was the sweetest of souls, caring for _everyone_, even his brother. Really, right now he was probably out there giving Pokemon to orphans or raising poorly treated, injured Pokemon.

Really! How on earth could those two be related, _at all?_

Sumomo leaned down against the wall, sighing deeply. Her Lucario looked at her with displeasure, shook his head, before heading to the training studio.

What was she supposed to do? She was merely a kid, of 16 years, running a gym. Everyone has faults, so why was she taking one bad match so harshly? She told herself to buck up, get up, and take on that new challenger.

Why couldn't she?

While in the midst of her complicated thinking, a knock came to the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm not accepting challengers today."

"Sumomo? It's Reiji."

Ok, she had to admit, Reiji coming to visit her was definitely going to life her spirits.

"Come in!" Her voice brightened, hoping that he would be here to comfort her.

"Hey, Sumomo."

"Hi, Reiji. What brings you here?" She acted like she didn't know.

"Well, I heard that the last challenger had you feeling down."

"Oh…it's not that bad…"

"Well, I feel bad that that challenger had to be my brother."

"Oh...well, it's ok, Reiji. It's not your fault."

"Well, I feel like it is. I mean, he defeated you and then he just, you know, said such rude things to you."

"Aww…it's not that bad, Reiji, every leader has to lose to someone sometimes."

"No, it's not that. I understand that you were feeling inadequate because of him, and I know. I've always tried to be a good parent to him…I just can't believe that he can be such a cruel person sometimes. Anyway, I thought I'd come here and apologize to you, on his behalf."

"Really, Reiji…you don't need to…" She desperately tried to hide her excitement that Reiji _actually cared about her._

"I brought you a pie I baked, to help you feel better."

"Thanks, Reiji, but you didn't need to…"

"I did, Sumomo. Please, will you accept this apology?" He smiled a goofy smile, and she gave in.

"Ok, I do." While hugging him, all her thoughts seemed to revolve around the fact that he had baked a pie for her.

Her favorite type of pie

Delicious, sweet, apple pie, with warm, gooey apples, coated in sugar and cinnamon.

She was absolutely ecstatic at the thought of sitting down and eating that pie.

"I'll see you later, then." He was just about to leave, half-way through the door, before Sumomo ran up to him.

"Reiji?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to eat this pie with me? I can't finish it off by m-"

"I would love to, Sumomo."

That last quote made her feel as though she was going to faint.

He would love to sit in her kitchen, eating pie with _her._

Right now, she was thankful she accepted his jerky brother's challenge.

If she hadn't, well, she wouldn't be having these peaceful moments alone with Reiji right now.

…

_A/N: I know, it sucked. But review and tell me just how bad it was!_

_And I know that Maylene's battle with Dawn is what made her regain confidence in herself in the anime, but I just thought this would make such a cute scene._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! _


End file.
